Love In The Snow
by AlexanderMugetsu
Summary: Take head, fair hunter, as love can find itself being created under the most strangest of circumstances. A male human X female Lagombi story.


**I'm really loving Monster Hunter, so I'm making a fic to appreciate the game. This won't be the only one, but how many more depends on when an idea will hit me.**

"Ah...I'm running out of hot drinks." The hunter thought as he sipped down another hot drink. Clothed in Tigrex armor he trudged through the snow in the Frozen Seaway, keeping a keen eye for his target: a Lagombi; needing one to upgrade his Edel's Ice. His current weapon was that of the charge blade Dear Hecatelia, an offly pink coloured weapon he only rarely used for situations such as this. By his side stood his lone Palico, incidently dressed up in Lagombi armor, keeping close to his side.

Trying not to think about how his friends would chide him for having such an unmasculine weapon he tried seeing past the falling snow, looking left and right for his target. He patted the thick ice beneath his feet, knowing it would stand even an Akantor's weight.

"Where are you." He spat to the air, keeping an ear out searching for any potential noise. "I know you're in this area."

Then he heard it. A mewl of sorts, permeating through the air. He quietly walked forward, listening in to the sounds. They were getting louder; he was getting nearer. He kept silent, knowing the Fanged Beast had sensitive hearing, wanting to get the first hit.

He crept forward, keeping low over the terrain as he looked downwards from the hill, and low and behold did he spot the monster, covered in snow white fur, a thick underbelly for traversing snow and large ears, making it look like a large arctic hare too many. He smirked a little bit as he looked at it, said creature had it's back to him, making strange soft noises as it seemed to be...doing something he couldn't quite see. He didn't care, he was only glad it was not facing him.

"Stay lower and follow my lead." He whispered to his companion, getting a nod in response.

Drawing his weapon he stalked forward, getting too close for comfort to the beast. Knowing he had the upper hand with where he was standing he stopped just at the edge of the hill as the Lagombi had yet to notice him.

 _You're mine._ He thought, his grip tightening as his legs lowered, he crouched down, ready to strike at any moment. His body froze as he aimed his sword towards the unsuspecting creature.

Then he charged, jumping up from the edge and falling forward, slashing his blade down to the beast, hoping to topple it over in his first slash; his body was a blur as all he he could see was white blocking his view as he thought he strook the beast the moment his blade collided with something-

-only to notice he had hit the ground, the Lagombi managing to dodge at the last second as it belly-flopped away and swiveled around, creating some distance between it and the human. He quickly stood up and charged straight forward in a beeline, aiming his blade right at the monster as it roared in response to the attack, now angered by the interruption.

Not being hindered by its roar the hunter managed to get a few hits in, the slashing connecting to it's skin, before the beast spun round on the spot, but he was prepared as he managed to block the attack with his shield, the attack on his shield was enough to charge his weapon as the phail meter glowed yellow. The Lagombi swung at him with it's claws but he dodged to the side, taking the open second to charge, and noticing the supporting he charged his blade and entered a charged axe-mode, holding his mighty weapon aloft as his axe, before letting loose his attack and slammed his axe forward, the flames spread out as the Lagombi dodged at the last second, spinning as it slid on its belly before sliding forward, hitting the hunter dead as attack pushed him backwards, flopping to the ground in a heap, leaving him vulnerable to an attack

"Meow!" His Palico as it threw its boomerang at the beast, distracting the creature.

"Damn, come on now, it seemed obvious it would dodge. Gotta wait for the right opening." He berated himself as he stood back, his bruise telling him to keep down. He panted hard as he aimed his blade at the Lagombi once again. He took note of its stance; it seemed to be struggling to stay up, almost limping. It appeared someone, or something, got to it before he did. This filled him with some confidence, as he prepared another attack. He noticed a part of the ground was fractured, a seemingly perfect place to leap and mount the beast.

"I won't back down!" He yelled as he ran forward, the beast now turned to him at it swatted his Palico away. Using an outcropping as leverage he jumped and dared to slash downwards to meet the Lagombi's own charge.

"Meowster, watch out!" His Palico suddenly called in fear at it noticed something he didn't, as before the man could blink a powerful force jutted forward, blasting through the middle of the attacking pair as he saw nothing but a long body consisting of blue, yellow and grey obscured his view as he fell on his back.

"What hit me?" He breathed out as he forced himself to sit up, and his widened in fear as saw a great threat in front of him; a Tidal Najarala, glaring down at him with its piercing eyes burrowing deep into his soul.

"...Shit." He squeaked as he started to shuffle backwards.

"Shit." He spoke again. "I'm not ready to fight it as well." He heard a high-pitched grunt behind him, and turning to the noise he spotted the Lagombi trying to escape, lightly limping away from the large serpent.

"...Good plan." He said as sheathed his charge blade, and started to head in the same direction as the fanged beast, hoping to escape. The Najarala let out an ear-piercing roar, stopping both human, Palico and Lagombi in their tracks, the deafening sound forced the male on his knees as he cupped his ears with his hands, blocking out the sound as much as he could as all he felt was pain. He tried to stand up, the roaring stopped as he tried to stumble forward, focusing only on the path ahead, not even noticing the Water Snake Wyvern was pushing its own body backwards before releasing it forward, sweeping it's tailed body across the ice and snow, scraping along the edge as just as the hunter was able to notice the Wyvern movements, the sound hitting his damaged ears...it was too late as he felt a great force slam into his side, knocking him away as he flew through the air, screaming as the pain hit hard, as all he could see was the sight of him landing through an open crevice, inside was nothing but black as he was unexpectedly flung in as he started to see nothing but pitch-blackness-

-then he saw nothing, as he fell unconscious as he hit the floor inside with a thunk.

Slowly, he rouse, one of his hands gripped his head as the other hit the floor, trying to steady himself. He wiped the snow off his face as he regained his normal mental state. "Damn, that Najarala hit me hard." He looked around, seeing he was in some sort of small cave, held up by only ice and snow. He looked upwards, seeing the hole he fell thru being the only thing that permeated the area with light. He sighed, knowing it was way to high to try to escape the cave. He tapped his back, at least glad he still had his weapon with him.

With a heavy breath he leaned backwards, hitting the snow wall behind him with a soft thunk. It is cool in here, he thought, he knew the hot drink would have worn off by now, by he didn't feel the freezing temperature hit him like outside would, the cold being more on the lines of being beside the ship.

"Well that's just great." He said with a sigh. "I'm stuck down here in a cave all alone with the only way out to high to reach. I'm all alone and no one knows I'm down here. Still, at least it's safe down here, someone will find me eventually." He laid back, figuring the best thing to do here was to sit still and wait for company.

That was, however, until he heard a rustling noise coming from somewhere else in the cave. His eyes darted open, trying to spot the source of the noise. "Bud, is that you?" He called, hearing the sounds of footsteps get louder. He started to stand up "Palico, buddy, if you here just give me a meow." He didn't get a reply, instead, over the area bathed in light did he spot a shadow start to emerge…

...and it was way too big for any Palico. He started to shuffle back in fear. His body still felt sore and the area was too small to properly use his own weapon in here, and when he tried to unsheathe it quickly he fell backwards on his rear, he got out his only usable weapon, his carving knife and pointed it directly at the shadow, which was now going out of the shadows to see a Lagombi emerge into the light. His body trembled, his hand shaken as he wished not to think of what the Lagombi might do to him, just being glad he had solid armor on.

It crept forward, its feet lightly tapping the ground as the human tried to keep the knife still as the Lagombi crept closer and closer, seemingly waiting for the right time to pounce, to rip and tear him apart, edging closer and closer as all the human could do was close his eyes and wait for the inevitable, hearing the steps getting ever too close for comfort and then...he heard a sniff.

Opening his eyes lightly he could see the Lagombi inches away from his face, sniffing all around him, in fact, barely looking like it was trying to strike. It stopped sniffing as it stood back, looking the hunter directly in the face, before reaching its arms forward and bring its body around him...in an hug.

The man just stayed their, befuddled. _Well, it's not trying to kill me at least._ He thought, confused, by the beasts actions, but glad it was trying to kill me. Slowly, he pulled off his helmet, setting his hair free as he laid his head on the Lagombi's own, stroking its fur lightly, the same way he would do with a Palico, letting it hug alongside him.

 _Huh, the guys at home won't believe I'm doing this._ He joked, not noticing the fanged beast jump ever so slightly.

It jumped again, this time getting the human's attention. He could hear it mewl softly under its breath, as if hurt. "What the-" He backed away from the monster, standing as he noticed it was breathing slowly. It was in some sort of pain, but he saw little injuries on the large rabbit-like creature. He felt sorry for the beast; all he did early was try to slaughter it and the Lagombi wanted nothing more than to escape, he believed.

He leaned down, stroking the beast lightly along its cheek."What's wrong." He spoke softly. "I'm...sorry for trying to hurt you earlier, but I promise I will try to help you now. If you show me where you're hurt I will help you, I promise." He said in truth, hoping the Lagombi would understand. It seemed to work somewhat, as the Lagombi started to slowly swivel around in the spot, the human believing it was hurt somewhere in the rear-

-only to then get a good view of the most prominent part of the Lagombi's backside, _her_ vagina.

He turned away in a mixture of embarrassment and distaste, blushing slightly from thinking of the sight. _Great._ He thought in unamusement. _First pussy I can see up close and it belongs to a giant rabbit...great-wait, why is it-she showing me this in the first place._ He slowly looked back, forcing himself to stare at the beasts backside as he, rather ashamedly, noticing her feminine opening looked to be swollen against her bottom.

 _Wait is...is she in heat? WAIT DOES THAT MEAN SHE-_ He stopped thinking as he now understands what the Lagombi seems to want.

"I'm guessing you're trying to tell me you're in heat?" He finally spoke to her. Getting a soft inaudible noise as a reply, as she turned her head around to stare at him.

"And I'm also guessing that means you're in desperate need of release?" He didn't know if the Lagombi could understand him the same way as any Palico could, but it seemed to elicit some response from her.

"And with little other male Lagombi's around, I'm assuming, here to literally fill that hole, this means you want to...well...do _it_ with me." He tried to say the last question as straight as possible, the idea of fucking the Lagombi made it hard to concentrate on this.

He sighed once again, dropping his body back on the snow wall. Not caring about what the fanged beast was doing, only focusing on the thought of actually going through with the idea.

The thought itself...well, it didn't actively disgust him. He did not know why, maybe it was just because he desperate. No human female seemed to give him the time of day. Hell, this monster has given him more attention in the past few minutes than all woman gave him the past few months. He just kept striking out. Was it his approach? How would they feel if his first was with a giant rabbit beast.

...Well, it's not as if the Lagombi would tell anyone. And it certainly didn't seem as if he'd be getting some anytime soon.

…

…

...Screw it, he'd rather take that chance of NOT possibly being mauled to death by a horny Lagombi if it means having sex with her. I mean, she _does_ seem kinda cute…

Eh-anyway, the human made his decision. "Fine, if it means this much to you, I will mate with you." He heard her make a noise in return, whether or not she understood him was anyone's guessing, but him taking his armor off seemed to do the job, as he stripped down into nothing but his under-clothing, the cold felt biting on his skin but he just ignored the final feeling.

He looked over to his would-be-lover, who was staring intently at the near-naked human behind him. She lifted up her hind legs, wiggling her butt in an inviting manner as the male walked over silently, firmly groping her large rear and earning a soft mewl in reply.

He knew it was a chance but he still wanted to enjoy himself, after all, so he softly stroked along the fur of her bottom, feeling her fatty rear, and along the area around her pussy as well, lifting up her small tail to get a glimpse of her anus, lightly stroking her tail as well.

He felt little shame of getting turned on by this. The Lagombi let out a small roar, signaling her impatience.

Lowering his briefs slightly he let out his raging erection, fully ready for some action. He used a finger to open her flower lightly, aiming the tip right on her opening as he saw the pink color of her inside mesh with the dark black of her labia, and with a firm push fully planted himself deep within her tunnel, the Lagombi letting out a strong moan, echoing off the chambers of the cave while the male let out grunt, finding her large body housing a surprisingly tight vagina, grasping her rear for stability. Knowing he had to take the lead he continued, thrusting back and forth in the beast as the room was filled with the sounds of the Lagombi mewling and the thrusting of his manhood going back and forth in the female, the owner of which was finding himself enjoying this more than he thought he would.

 _I don't know where the moral ground is of this but it sure feels nice._ He thought. _I...guess I enjoying joing this with her. I don't even feel myself minding doing this again with her...only her._

Slowly he stroked along her buttocks like before, feeling the warmth of her fur being pressed on the bare parts of his torso, her firm body tensing up from his hands wandering around the parts of her back he could reach, gliding his hands over her tail, as she started to push back in rhythm.

"You enjoying this?" He called to the female as he never stopped his thrusts, her walls begging for his release. "I know I am." He said more to himself. Gripping her buttocks firmly, he started to change rhythm, going in slower but longer thrusts into her, the female strangely liked this, digging her front arms into the snow for strength as her panting became erratic.

He continued this before going back to normal thrusting, this time quicker in speed, not relenting his movements as he felt his personal release getting nearer.

"Lagombi I'm...starting to feel my climax coming. You ready?" She moaned in response, her own body starting to go numb, as his finish got nearer and nearer until-

-He came, releasing his warm seed into her love tunnel as he left out a small grunt, used to climaxing by himself as her body finally gave way, falling to the snow with a flump as the male pulled back, his erection already getting flaccid as he panted from exhaustion, his hands still gripped onto her butt, but now resting lightly on top of it.

He pulled up his underwear, patting the Lagombi gently on her bum.

"There, satisfied?" He spoke rhetorically. "I need a hot meal." He said tom himself as he spied his armor, spewn gently around the floor, yet, before he had a chance to collect it he felt a force grab his body pushed him off the floor, the recognizable arms of the Lagombi pressed him gently on the female's stomach as she laid on her back over the cavern floor, hugging her warm body over him, even the texture of her belly, what she uses to skid along the ice, still felt warm and soft to the touch.

"So I'm guessing you're a hugger, huh." He joked, staring the beast in the eyes as she stared back. Looking at the creature, cradling himself for comfort, he felt somewhat...satisfied being around her. Liked he enjoys her company. He couldn't tell if it was truly genuine or just part of the afterglow, but he knew he did enjoy being near her.

"Hey, Lagombi?" He suddenly spoke softly. "How would you feel if I returned sometimes? Just to see you? Would you like that?" He stroked along her beak-like jaw, hearing her purr from the touch. It seemed odd saying it to the Lagombi, but didn't feel it.

He got an idea. "Hold on." He spoke as he pushed his hand into his pocket, pulling out a small charm that resembled a sheathed blackguard. He pulled it up for her to see. "With this I am able to tell you apart from any other Lagombi. After all, you wouldn't want me to mistake some other rabbit, would you?" He joked, knowing she wouldn't get, firmly attaching it the the end of her left ear, swinging freely as he let go.

Smiling, he stared deep into her eyes, staring at her beauty from the light, barely noticing he was slowly getting closer to her own face, until he was inches apart from her and...laid a soft kiss upon her mouth.

Or really what one would call a soft considering the physical differences. She didn't seem to respond back, but didn't back away, instead just savouring the moment, not wanting it to end.

"Meowster, are meow down there?" A voice called from out the hole, the noise immediately getting his attention as he sprung back from the Lagombi lying beneath him, trying not to blush too much after realizing what he had just done, he turned his attention to the hole in the ceiling.

"Uh...yeah. I'm down here, but I'm stuck and can't get out."

"Oh...hold on meowster, I'll find some rope, just wait there." His Palico.

"Take your time." He said under his breath, turning his attention the to the Lagombi still underneath, hoping to spend a bit more time snuggling with the fanged beast.

Yeah, he ain't wasting any time without her.

 **Fun fact, rabbits don't actually go through any real heat. Course, she isn't** _ **exactly**_ **a rabbit, now is she.**

 **There will be more Monster Hunter stories in the future, but I got this one out just in time for Generations. Will enjoy that game.**

 **Regular Pokemon lemons will follow for a while.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
